


Wanhope

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Linchpin [1]
Category: Original Work, Ragnarok Online
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O selo de Thanatos havia sido rompido. E trouxe o fim do mundo com ele."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanhope

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos ele sabia que o mundo tinha acabado. 

Sua certeza nesse pensamento era tão firme que chegou a questionar se sua alma tinha ficado presa ao corpo, mas ao erguer a cabeça confirmou que _ainda_ estava vivo. Sua mão esquerda parecia boa, apenas algumas queimaduras causadas pela areia escaldante que cobria parte do seu corpo. Sua mão direita no entanto estava coberta de manchas escuras, pústulas e machucados que formavam um rastro na direção do seu ombro. Podia se mover desde que não se apoiasse naquele braço.

Ergueu-se com dificuldade, descobrindo que todo o lado direito do seu corpo trazia aquelas manchas estranhas. Também escutava um zumbido engraçado no ouvido direito, enquanto seus olhos continuavam bons, apeasar da coceira causada pela areia. Lamentaria por isso, mas naquele momento só pensava em saber onde estava e descobrir como sair dali.

Olhou ao seu redor e teve que se segurar para não vomitar nos corpos que ali jaziam. Homens com o dobro do tamanho dele, com armaduras feitas dos materiais mais resistentes que ele já podia ter visto, pessoas que foram treinadas para passar por aquilo e que tinham um objetivo naquela viagem, mortas. E ele no entanto tinha resistido. 

_Most of my sweet memories were buried in the sand  
The fire and the pain will now be coming to an end_

Buscou o machado que havia trazido consigo e o encontrou mais adiante, semienterrado na areia fofa. Descobriu que não estava mais com as botas que havia colocado em Alberta, e tentou não lamentar a ausência delas. Não com tantas pessoas mortas ao seu redor, não parecia certo. Teve que segurar o vômito pela segunda vez, quando puxou o machado e um braço se ergueu junto, o último suspiro de um guerreiro da cidade que julgou que teria mais sorte com aquela arma do que o verdadeiro dono.

Não devia estar ali. 

Usou o cabo como apoio e tentou caminhar até o centro do que ele ainda achava que era a joia do deserto. Mal sabia onde estava, só sabia que havia caído perto de uma das muralhas da cidade, e na sua lenta caminhada ele foi tentando se orientar pelos prédios destruídos e os caminhos lavados de sangue. Gente demais havia perecido ali, gente que foi arrastada para aquele lugar por uma esperança vazia. 

Tentou não se engasgar quando limpou a garganta. Tentou processar o que estava vendo, mas não tinha sido preparado para digerir aquilo.

A joia de Sograt, a cidade que floresceu ao redor do selo que continha o flagelo de Rune-Midgard, reduzida a uma poça de sangue ao redor de um buraco que parecia não ter fim. 

O selo de Thanatos havia sido rompido. E trouxe o fim do mundo com ele. 

Sua cabeça tentava assimilar o que ele enxergava. Tentava se fixar no tamanho daquele buraco, nos restos das construções que haviam ali antes, as belas piscinas que se equiparavam aos jardins do próprio rei. Mas ele podia ouvir os gritos e a babel de vozes ao redor dele, podia ver os corpos que eram carregados na direção das muralhas, os moribundos que andavam sem destino até que alguém se apiedasse e os puxasse de volta para as tendas de primeiros socorros. 

Caminhou sem saber o que buscava, recusando ajuda quando lhe paravam. Não se sentia no direito de pedir ajuda ou cuidados, não quando tantas pessoas tinham perdido tudo. 

Não devia estar ali. 

Parecia impossível entender a vida continuando ao redor daquele buraco. Aquelas pessoas, tão frágeis, tão insignificantes, poucas perto do grupo que cercou a cidade no dia anterior, pessoas tão determinadas em reagir resgatando o que restava. 

_How did you get to save me from this desolate wasteland  
In your eyes I see the dawn of brighter days again._

Parou perto de uma das tendas de primeiros socorros, observando a confusão de braços e gritos que tentavam conter um homem na maca. Um homem calçando botas escuras que ele percebeu que saiba onde haviam sido compradas, com um manto que ele conhecia bem. Se aproximou com cuidado, apenas o suficiente para tentar ver o rosto daquele homem, para confirmar que não era...que não podia ser...

Um clérigo saiu de perto da mesa e o empurrou para o lado sem querer, parando para segurá-lo pelos braços e perguntar se precisava de ajuda. O espaço que ele havia deixado vago permitiu que o rosto do homem na maca se tornasse visível. Um rosto contorcido pela agonia, os olhos atormentados por uma dor impossível de se descrever. 

_Alair._

Empurrou o clérigo para longe e saiu mancando o mais rápido que conseguia, a mão que se apoiava no machado tremendo de tal forma que era difícil segurar seu cabo. Sentia-se sufocado, também se sentia oco por dentro, parecia que todo o ar não era suficiente. Ainda podia ouvir Alair berrando, ainda podia ver as lágrimas no rosto dele, a forma como sua mão segurava o toco de braço com força, suja com o sangue das ataduras. Ainda podia ver o desespero nos olhos dele. 

Alair, berrando descontrolado enquanto segurava o que sobrava do braço direito. Alair, que havia lhe convencido de que aquela viagem era uma boa ideia, a aventura que os três nunca fizeram. Alair, aquele que havia lhe ensinado a usar uma faca quando eram pequenos, aquele com quem ele dividia as frutas roubadas no pomar da igreja. Alair, que nunca chorou, nem mesmo quando era castigado por assumir o roubo das frutas, ou por desacatar os mais velhos. Alair, que disse que o amava como um irmão quando chegaram naquele lugar maldito. 

Até então não tinha percebido o gosto de ferro na boca. Notou o odor ardido que irritava suas narinas, aquela sensação esquisita de algo queimando seu corpo de dentro para fora, acompanhado de um aroma podre. Tudo ao redor dele tinha cheiro e gosto de ferro, e ele se perguntava se a culpa não era do calor insuportável daquele inferno.

Não deviam estar ali. 

Não deviam ter se arriscado tanto. Não tinham nenhuma relação com aquele selo maldito, com aquela organização cretina. Estavam ali quase mortos, restos de pessoas que sofreram tanto para nada. Nada. 

_With my tears you washed away the mud stuck on my hands  
All the things you're trying to do make me a better man_

Lembrou-se de quando brincavam na frente da igreja, fingindo tantas aventuras e brigando para ver quem morreria primeiro. Relembraram isso da última vez que se encontraram, sentados ao redor da sua mesa, tomando um suco fresco e rindo da comida horrível que ele havia preparado. Os três juntos de novo, cumprindo finalmente a promessa feita na frente daquela igreja. Uma aventura juntos, era só o que queriam.

Passou por outra tenda e precisou parar um minuto até que pudesse reconhecer o homem sentado na frente dela. Um monge forte, os braços musculosos machucados com queimaduras semelhantes as que trazia consigo, segurando no seu colo uma garota com roupas pretas. Um homem daquele tamanho chorando em silêncio, agarrado ao corpo desfalecido em seus braços como se sua própria vida dependesse disso. 

Quando pensava que nada podia lhe abalar mais que a visão de Alair chorando, era obrigado a ver Mashiro segurando o corpo daquela noviça que havia se apresentado no dia anterior. Aquela que ele dizia ter treinado, que o deixara visivelmente nervoso por estar participando de algo tão irresponsável. E agora ele a segurava nos braços, morta. 

Não queria que o vissem, ainda não conseguia juntar todas as peças que possuía, não conseguia digerir o que estava vendo e sentindo. Afastou-se mancando o mais rápido que conseguiu, sentindo que chorava de novo. 

Uma brisa quente o obrigou a fechar os olhos por um segundo, e ele ergueu o rosto na direção das muralhas da cidade, manchadas com uma fuligem escura mas aparentemente intactas. O deserto de Sograt se estendia mais avermelhado do que nunca, aquele caminho maldito que separava o resto do país daquele fim de mundo. 

Lembrou-se dela quando olhou os portões de pedra e caminhou naquela direção. Parecia a coisa certa a se fazer naquele momento. 

_Now I remember the joy and the taste of candy cane  
The innocence of youth and the sound of major scales._

Quando ela apareceu na sua casa, apenas três semanas atrás, não esperava ser convidado para acompanhá-la. Muito menos esperava que Alair chegasse para se juntar ao grupo de aventureiros que desafiariam uma organização clandestina no sul do país. Todo aquele papo de órfãos mortos e rituais feitos na calada da noite parecia muito distante dele, apenas parte daquele conjunto de notícias que os jornais traziam sem muita profundidade, nada que pudesse ou devesse mudar sua rotina em Alberta. 

Seus pés afundavam na areia escaldante e ele se perguntava se não tinha sonhado com a vida que levava antes de chegar ali. Parecia irreal que ele tivesse uma oficina em um lugar que não queimava como uma frigideira gigante, um delírio que ele podia ter inventado para se agarrar em meio aquele banho de sangue. Mas continuou caminhando.

Conhecia seus amigos o suficiente para notar suas ambições sem que precisassem se explicar. Enquanto Alair se interessava pela aventura e um pouco pelo conhecimento que uma temporada no sul poderia trazer para seus estudos, ela estava indo para trabalhar. Poderiam acompanhá-la até certo ponto do caminho, e depois só poderiam contar com as próprias pernas, e com a sorte de encontrar algum conhecido no meio daquele caos. 

Lembrou-se de quando ela foi mandada para a cidade-satélite de Prontera, a primeira que foi embora. Da primeira vez que o padre trouxe um peco-peco para a igreja e Alair tinha se assustado com o tamanho da ave, mas ela se aproximou da novidade com cuidado, vencendo o nervosismo do animal com carinhos persistentes no bico grande e afiado. Parecia confortável com ele. 

Se aproximou do morro que havia ali por causa das estacas que estavam fincadas no topo. Estavam a pelo menos seis metros do chão e seus olhos estavam fixos nelas, mas ele não sabia dizer por que precisava se aproximar. 

Ela nunca reclamou dos ferimentos ou do treinamento duro. Era muito difícil ser uma mulher em um trabalho tão masculino, ele havia visto isso enquanto trabalhava como assistente de ferreiro. Poucas mulheres apareciam na oficina, e a maioria delas buscavam apenas encomendas para os maridos e irmãos. Raras pediam espadas ou uma cota de malha nova, e quando o faziam tinham que tolerar os olhares e comentários de toda a oficina. 

Imaginava como ela tinha que lidar com isso, e se não se arrependia de ter escolhido aquele caminho, mas ela lhe garantia que era o melhor trabalho do mundo. Afirmava isso com aquele sorriso sincero que era inabalável. O mesmo sorriso que ela havia lhes dado antes de se juntar ao grupo da cavalaria quando adentraram Morroc no dia anterior. 

Ele não vivia grandes aventuras, tampouco tinha interesse por batalhas e sangue. Se comprometera a não forjar armas, não queria participar de nada que pudesse tirar a vida de uma pessoa, e era considerado fraco por viver dessa forma. Um ferreiro tolo, com ideias bobas que o prendiam a uma existência miserável.

Parou no pé do morro com as mãos apoiadas no machado, finalmente prestando atenção no estranho som que o havia acompanhado desde que atravessara os portões da cidade. Um barulho repetitivo que ele não conseguia distinguir o que era, mas que agora parecia um lamento, gemidos de _algo_ machucado. 

_Most of what I used to be had vanished in the waves  
The memories of the boy I've been were drowning and you saved them _

Ergueu os olhos na direção do céu e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. 

Não devia estar ali.

Podia ver seis estacas altas, que ele podia perceber que eram grossas daquela distância, uma para cada cavaleiro do grupo do qual eles se despediram no dia anterior. Seis longas estacas atravessando seis corpos decapitados, secando no calor escaldante daquele inferno. Cinco delas exibiam no topo as cabeças fincadas, algumas amarradas para garantir que não rolassem para longe, enquanto os corpos jaziam mais abaixo, puxados pelo peso das armaduras. As aves já haviam começado a se servir, algumas tímidas e outras se esgueirando entre as brechas das peças de metal para puxar pedaços extravagantes de carne e pele.

O som que o perturbava vinha do peco-peco amarrado pelo pescoço na estaca que estava mais a frente. O animal batia as patas no chão e tentava romper a corda que o segurava a todo custo, carregando algo no seu pescoço enquanto rugia e ofegava de forma violenta.

Ele cambaleou para trás e caiu ajoelhado na areia, largando o machado perto dos pés. 

A estaca a qual o peco-peco estava amarrado era a única que não exibia uma cabeça. Esta estava pendurada no pescoço do animal, amarrada nas extremidades de uma estaca menor que atravessava o crânio pelas orelhas da mulher. Os cabelos trançados haviam sido cortados, os cantos da boca rasgados, mas os olhos pareciam intactos. Ele não sabia dizer daquela distância, mas eles pareciam estar ali. Parecia importante que eles estivessem, como se o fato de quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo demonstrasse alguma compaixão mantendo uma parte do rosto dela conservada. 

Aquela era a grande aventura que eles haviam prometido viver quando pequenos?

Eles não deviam estar ali. _Ele_ não devia estar ali.

_Now I remember the joy and the meaning of the fate  
The color of the truth and the sound of sunny days. _

Lembrava-se de ter comentado com os dois sobre como havia sofrido com a separação deles quando crianças, que acreditava que apesar de ser pequeno, aquela sensação de abandono era um sofrimento que ele encarava como desesperador. E como eles haviam zombado disso, como riram da humildade dele com algo tão insignificante.

Podia ouvir a voz dela falando que ele ainda não havia vivido o suficiente para experimentar um sentimento que os soldados até evitavam comentar. Apesar do sorriso as palavras pareciam uma ameaça, ditas de uma forma sombria que só ele havia notado. O modo como os lábios dela pronunciaram aquilo sem nenhum pudor.

_Wanhope._

 

 

Não soube dizer como chegou ali quando o encontraram. 

Não soube explicar a cabeça que trazia nas mãos. Sequer conseguia falar.

Quando Mashiro apareceu no meio da roda de soldados que o cercaram com armas em punho ele só conseguiu entregar a cabeça para um deles e agarrar os pulsos do monge enquanto tentava dividir com ele o único pensamento organizado na sua cabeça.

_Não devíamos estar aqui._

**Author's Note:**

> Wanhope: palavra do inglês médio que significa ausência de esperança, desespero, desilusão.
> 
> ♫ Woodkid - [Wasteland](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aommAoyyR5Y).


End file.
